Automotive vehicles are commonly equipped with a rearview mirror that enables drivers view the road behind the vehicle. While rearview mirrors are typically positioned to provide a view of roadside conditions behind the vehicle, there may exist instances where a driver desires to view the back seat portion of the vehicle such as checking on young children or engaging occupants sitting in the rear seating area of the passenger compartment. In these scenarios, a driver must either reposition the rearview mirror or turn around, both of which may create an unsafe driving condition. For these and other types of vehicle use scenarios, it may be desirable to provide a conversation mirror that provides a view of the backseat area without obstructing the rearview mirror.